Una canción, una historia
by Chibi Carshmen Ichigo
Summary: Serie de drabbles de VOCALOID, uno por canción contando un momento de una. (Actualización constante)
1. Rotten Girl

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí regresando luego de una larga primera evaluación cuatrimestral jo, espero haber pasado todo, quiero pedir una disculpa a todos los que leen "La glotona hija del mal" porque no he actualizado, pero les prometo que hoy en la noche les pongo su actualización: 3 mientras los dejo con esta nueva serie de drabbles que he ido poniendo en mi página de FB y como nadie los lee :Forever Alone: mejor los pongo aquí, espero y les gusten **

**Drabble 1 -Rotten Girl Grotesque Romance  
**  
El fuego consumía la fotografía frente a ella, la miraba con odio, aquella mujer había llegado demasiado lejos con su amado, la odiaba, no podía seguir soportando el verla cada día llegar a la casa de su amado.  
Era tiempo de desaparecerla, de hacerla desear en nunca haber existido, de hacerle desear la muerte.

El humo que despedía la fotografía quemada, le molestaba en los ojos y las cenizas manchaban la roja alfombra.

Abrió la ventana y pudo observar como aquella mujer se aproximaba a la puerta de su amado...

Sonrió, era la ocasión perfecta para actuar.


	2. Just Be Friends

**¡Hola a todos! Otro día, otro drabble xD**

**Bueno, este es más largo que el de ayer, y pues se basa en una de las canciones que considero como historia de mi vida D:, el chico que era mi novio me dijo que quería terminar mientras yo estaba escuchando esta canción en los ****audífonos D:, me entra la nostalgia al escucharla.**

**Bueno basta de mi trágica vida, pasemos con el drabble.**

**Drabble 2- Just Be Friends**

En La vida hay momentos bellos, momentos que quisiéramos que duraran para siempre, momentos en los que la felicidad nos inunda, momentos que desearíamos que ocurrieran de nuevo, pero también, está llena de momentos dolorosos, momentos en los que nos sentimos ignorados, momentos en los que nos sentimos confundidos, momentos donde lo mejor es estar solo…

Idiota, tus palabras duelen, me confunden y hacen que quiera llorar aún más. Solo di que está todo bien, dime que este no es el final.

—Eres tan especial para mí, no quisiera perderte… —dijo —estoy confundido…  
Sentí como mi respiración se cortaba y por un momento creí desmayarme…

—Me gustaría que no te olvides de mí —dijo con tristeza, claro que jamás lo olvidaría —Tu puedes confiar en mí, estaré aquí siempre que me necesites... solo que… no tan cerca… —Sentí como soltó mi mano. Puso sus manos en mi cabeza y besó mi frente.

—Creo que por ahora, lo mejor será ser…. Solo amigos...

¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? No, yo no quiero tu amistad, lo que yo quiero es tu amor. No me hagas esto por favor. Sentí como mis lágrimas se volvieron más abundantes, temblé y sentí que todo mi mundo se desplomaba.

—No quiero perderte… —susurré

—No me perderás, estaré siempre que me necesites —como quisiera creer esa mentira…

Nos quedamos callados, tenía ganas de gritar, de llorar, de golpearlo, de decirle "Te amo" una y otra vez, pero por alguna razón no pude.


	3. When she found out i was a otaku

**¡Hola a todos! Tardé en volver, exámenes finales y esas cosas estresantes XD**

**Bueno, empecé con un drabble medio yandere, seguí con uno de rompimiento y pues creo que algo no cuadra aquí, así que les dejo otro de rompimiento para equilibrar. (Y sí, hay chicos a los que no les gustan las chicas otaku).**

**Drabble 9 - When she found out i was a otaku (Fanmade de When the Firts Love Ends)(basado en experiencia personal)**

Había estado editando toda la noche, pero al final valdría la pena, ella escucharía la canción, aquella bella canción que solo era para sus oídos.

Hacía dos semanas que ella había descubierto la verdad, lo había encontrado viendo un dorama y con su camiseta de su anime preferido puesta.

—No puedo creer que mi novio, sea un otaku antisocial —Dijo ella, un poco asustada.

Desde entonces no le dirigía la palabra, no le contestaba el teléfono, los mails ni siquiera se dejaba ver.

Solo quería verla, demostrarle que era el mismo y que el hecho de ser otaku no era nada malo, pero simplemente ella no se dejaba. Tenía miedo, miedo de que su relación terminara.

Pensó en regalarle un cojín estampado para que le perdonara, pero ella odiaba todo lo relacionado con el anime, los idols, doramas y mangas.

Pensó que estaba perdido, hasta que pensó usar el VOCALOID, un sintetizador de voz que le cantara una canción solo para ella. Sería romántico, así tal vez lo entendería pero dudaba.

Quemó su archivo en un disco y salió de casa, camino a ver a su novia.

En una calle transitada pudo ver como una chica con cosplay de Hatsune Miku repartía volantes, mientras los transeúntes la miraban y otros tantos le pedían fotografías.

— ¡Amor, mira es Hatsune Miku! —dijo una chica emocionada a su pareja quien le sonrió.

Sintió un poco de envidia y siguió su camino.

Tocó la puerta de la casa de su novia, quien al verlo al abrir puso una cara seria.

—Por favor, no cierres la puerta —dijo — Cariño, he estado pensando y la verdad, no pienso cambiar, yo te amo tal como eres, acaso ¿No puedes hacer lo mismo? —preguntó ante la mirada seria de su novia —Quisiera que me comprendas y que escuches esta canción —dijo poniendo entre sus manos un CD con su edición —Quiero que pienses y me digas si aún podemos estar juntos —tragó saliva —Este es quien en verdad soy, un otaku y estoy orgulloso de serlo y sea lo que sea que decidas estoy feliz de haberte conocido, Te amo —dijo y se dio la vuelta esperando que ella lo detuviera, pero no ocurrió.

...

Estaba acostado sobre su cama, hacía tres horas que había hablado con ella, estaba nervioso, no le había dicho palabra alguna y ahora estaba triste.

El teléfono sonó, esperanzado levantó la bocina, pero antes de que el dijera palabra una voz le dijo:

—Muchas gracias, me despido.


	4. Akujiki Musume No Conchita

**¡Hola a todos! Tardé en volver, cosas estresantes, perdí mi usb, según yo les iba a subir historia nueva, pero como ando en un cyber olvidé mi usb en casa, así que esperara.**

**Ya tenia tiempo sin actualizar esto jeje perdón. XD**

**Drabble.- Las últimas palabras del Chef del castillo de piedra  
(Adelanto de "La glotona hija del mal Vanika Conchita").**

Tantos besos prohibidos, tantas dulces tentaciones...

Tanto que había dado por ella y ahora todo terminaba en nada.  
Ahora solo estaba ahí, desangrandose sobre la cara alfombra de la habitación de su amada, mientras ella estaba muy ocupada.

Miraba al techo, que parecia tan vacio al igual que su alma, a cada segundo se sentia más y más mareado.

Escuchaba la respiración de su amada que estaba demasiado agitada y acada momento subia más y más de tono hasta volverse casi un gemido.

Ella estaba tan entretenida mordiendo su cuello, arrancando la piel y todo pedazo de vida que encontrara en aquel lugar.

—No se a cual de las dos es a la que amo, pero estoy seguro de que ambos amamos a la que conocimos—dijo apenas en un murmullo el cual fue suficiente para captar la atención de la dama.

—¿De que hablas chef? —preguntó la dama con el rededor de la boca lleno de sangre.

—De mis sentimientos hacia las dos —dijo con dificultad.

—¿De las dos? —preguntó confundida.

—De tí amada mujer y de la dulce princesa de la que me enamoré —dijo cerrando los ojos.

La dama pensó que el Chef había enloquecido y puso sus labios sobre los de él y mordió fuertemente arrancando un pedazo de la vida del chef que gritó fuertemente.

—Te.. te... Te amo, Vanika Conchita —dijo pausadamente y acto seguido la luz de sus azules ojos se apagó...


	5. KAITO Ga uninstall

**Doble Drabble**

**Drabble.- KAITO Ga Uninstall**

Su frágil cuello estaba en sus manos, al fin, Hatsune Miku, sería desinstalada de aquel lugar, al fin dejaría de molestar a su amo, al fin se libraría de ella.  
Había acabado con Megurine, Gackpoid y los pequeños Kagamine.  
Hatsune, Sakine y él eran los únicos que quedaban en casa.  
El delicado cuello de Hatsune cedió, había aplicado tanta fuerza que su cabeza se había desprendido de su cuerpo y un brillante y falso líquido color carmesí manchó las rodillas del VOCALOID enloquecido.  
—El amo, es solamente mío —dijo observando como la cabeza sin vida de Hatsune se desvanecía hasta reducirse a unos y ceros, al igual que su falsa sangre.  
Se levantó y fue en busca de Sakine, la había dejado al final, ella había sido instalada después de él, ella fue la primera que quiso arrebatarle a su amo y por eso sería a la que torturaría más.  
La encontró en la cocina, preparando alimentos para su amo, le irritaba que hiciera eso.  
—Mei, ¡Juguemos juntos! —dijo el chico con una amplia sonrisa.  
Meiko volteó a ver a su compañero, al verlo su sonrisa se desvaneció y el miedo se apoderó de ella.  
—¿Qué te ha pasado? —preguntó alarmada al ver al VOCALOID masculino lleno de sangre de los pies a la cabeza.  
El chico rió.  
—Estaba jugando con los demás y digamos que todo se salió de control, cuando Luka y Gackpoid sacaron sus espadas, todo terminó mal cuando los gemelos se interpusieron entre ellos, lo que ocasionó que Miku perdiera la cabeza. —dijo sonriendo.  
—¿De qué diablos hablas Kaito? —Preguntó con más miedo que nunca —¿Qué hicieron Kamui y Luka? ¿Los niños están bien?  
Kaito rió.  
—Claro que todos se encuentran bien, ahora todos dejaran en paz al amo porque ya están en un mejor lugar.  
Meiko, salió de la cocina con cuchillo en mano, Kaito la estaba asustando y de seguro que había hecho una locura.  
Kaito fue tras ella y entraron juntos a la sala.  
Los ojos de Meiko se abrieron demasiado al contemplar la sala de la casa de su amo.  
Kamui se desvanecía lentamente, su espada atravesaba su torso, había cometido seppuku, frente a él los gemelos se desvanecían con la espada de Luka encajada en sus cabezas, Luka tenía su látigo enredado en el cuello y se desvanecía en la alfombra y Miku estaba decapitada en una esquina, desvaneciéndose poco a poco.  
Meiko apretó el cuchillo en su mano y unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.  
—¿Qué has hecho Kaito? —preguntó.  
—Casi nada, ellos me han ahorrado gran parte del trabajo. —dijo orgulloso contemplando su obra.  
—¡Eres un asesino! —gritó Meiko amenazando a Kaito con el cuchillo.  
—Una chica tan lida, no debería empuñar así un cuchillo ni amenazar al chico que le gusta —dijo mirando fijamente a Meiko.  
—¿Cómo es que…? —preguntó la castaña.  
—Meiko, hermosa Meiko, te he dejado viva para juntos compartir al amo, yo sé que ambos podemos cantar todas sus canciones, no como un solo cantante, si no como dueto, como una bella pareja que se ama —dijo suavemente. —Vamos, Meiko suelta eso y ven a mis brazos —dijo sonriendo.  
Meiko dudó, era cierto que estaba profundamente enamorada de ese chico, pero, él había matado a los otros, había matado a Kamui, a los gemelos, a Miku y a Luka esa chica tan linda que…  
—Luka me robó una canción que el amo hizo para mí —susurró.  
Soltó el cuchillo y abrazó al chico.  
Kaito la tomó en sus brazos y la besó en los labios.  
—Kaito, te amo —susurró la castaña cuando ambos se separaron.  
—Yo también te amo —dijo —amo que seas tan ingenua —sonrió.  
—¿Qué? —preguntó la castaña y acto seguido sintió un profundo dolor en la espalda.  
Besó a Meiko, mientras terminaba su trabajo con el cuchillo y la dejó inconsciente sobre el piso de la sala, desvaneciéndose y marcando un error de sistema en sus ojos, al fin había terminado de desinstalar a cada uno.  
Lo había conseguido, había acabado con todos los VOCALOID en casa, ahora era el único, ahora el amo solo lo amaría a él.  
Sonrió y se sentó frente a la puerta esperando a que su amo llegara a casa.


End file.
